Angel or Demon?
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Summery: Kismet has had dreams all her life, of her angel. When she finally meets him, he is not the man she expected. Will fate bring them together? Or will fate destroy them and have their inner demons keep them in solitude?


A/N: Yes, another Dracula story from me. But fear not! New Beginings will be continued. I just had to get this idea on paper, I'm in love with the tale I've weaved for this. I have two other stories planned, but first...here it is, the first chapter of my latest masterpiece.

Angel or Demon?

Summery: Kismet has had dreams all her life, of her angel. When she finally meets him, he is not the man she expected. Will fate bring them together? Or will fate destroy them and have their inner demons keep them in solitude? Dracula/OC pairings.

Chapter 1: Premonitions

_The ocean…the breeze caressed the small girl's face as she stared out into the endless blue. Waves softly washed over her small white feet that were wiggling in the cool wet mud. Her small blue dress blew in the wind as the waves began to grow larger. Night began to fall as the large orange sphere fell slowly from the sky. Stars lit up the air and the child smiled brightly as a shooting star fell elegantly from above. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She let the waves lap up against her for some time, until it began getting cold. _

_"Mommy, I'm cold…" She called out. A cold feeling welled up inside her, she began to cry, it was almost unbearable, like guilt for a sin that was not hers. She felt her body falling, but she was standing firmly on the ground. But that only lasted so long, for the ground faded into the sky and the stars went out, and she began to fall. She cried out and held herself in a hug, her knees curled into her small chest as she felt her self plunge further and further into the shadows. But then she felt something wrap around her in a caring manner she couldn't quite grasp. Soon, everything lit up. And she was sitting in a large, well-decorated hall kneeling on the red carpeted floor. With those loving arms around her. She peered around to find a man crouched over her. His long hair was clipped in a pony tail with a few strands in front of his brilliantly shining blue eyes. He caressed her cheek softly and she gazed at him in wonder. She saw a strange shadow casted on his back; it looked as if he had large black wings. _

_"Are you my angel?" She asked him, in a sweet child's voice. But he did not respond, instead he whispered to her in a foreign unknown language. Then, everything went black…_

XXX

The small child awoke from her bed, just as she did every night she had this dream. But tonight as she sprang from her sleeping position, she fell off the bed after hitting her head against the bed post. Her mother ran in to check on her as she heard the bang and the thud.

"Kismet my dear? Are you all right?" She swept elegantly across the floor and lifted little Kismet off the ground and into her caring arms. Kismet loved the way her mother held her and spoke to her in her thick British accent. Kismet loved everything about her mother, especially how her name, pronounced _Kizmay_, always rolled flawlessly off her tongue.

"I'm sorry mum…" Kismet said softly. "I fell off the bed after I had a dream." As Kismet told her of the dream, her mother placed her gently down on the bed and kneeled down next to her.

"Was it a nightmare honey?" Kismet thought for a moment.

"I dunno mommy, I have this dream every night." Concern quickly washed over her mother's face.

"Every night? What happens in this dream honey?" The little girl giggled softly as she began to tell her mother of her dream.

"It starts at this huge place! There's sand! And water! And I have my feet in the water mommy, and I wiggle my toes in mud! And the water moves and hits my feets!"

"That's called the ocean honey."

"I watch the sky mommy. Then the sun goes away and the pretty lights came out! And I see a falling star so I make a wish." The mother smiled softly, hiding her concern.

"What do you wish for sweetie?"

"I wish for something different every night mommy! I wished we do something fun tomorrow!" Kismet giggled. "But it gets cold out mommy, and I ask you to warm me. But your not there so you can't." Her mother nodded and pressed her to carry on.

"Then I feel cold inside, like after I did something bad! And I cry, because it hurts mommy, that it is so unbearably cold." Her mother hugged her.

"It's alright, your safe now."

"I fall, in the dream mommy! The ground disappears into the sky! And I fall mommy! And…I pray that you'll catch me! But then mommy an angel saves me!" Her mother's heart stopped for a moment.

'_It's just as I feared…'_

"An angel?" She asked her voice unchanging.

"He catches me! And he gives me a big hug in a hallway!"

"And you have this dream every night honey?" The little girl nodded happily.

"Do you have dreams like this mommy?" Her mother stared off into space, praying for her daughter's safety. "Mommy?"

"Um yes honey…" The child giggled at her Mother's response.

"Who is your angel mommy?" The girl inquired.

"Your father sweetie…" Her mother told her softly, the little girl squealed.

"Does that mean me and my angel will be married like you and daddy were?" The little girl gasped. The mother stared at her daughter with worry.

"I don't know honey…but go to sleep…and tomorrow well go get ice cream, all right?" Kismet smiled happily.

"My angel granted my wish again!" And with that she jumped back under the covers. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I miss daddy…" Kismet frowned

"I do too honey." Her mother sighed.

"I love you mommy." The girl told her, her mother smiled.

"I love you too…"

XXX

Dracula was laying naked, twisted in the sheets and covers of his large bed. His brides lay breathless around him, still worshiping and devouring his flawless body. They caressed him, grinded into him, and moaned at him. He only closed his eyes and ignored their pleas for more; he was done with them for the night. He closed his eyes and faded into sleep…

XXX

_There was darkness everywhere…and silence. It was almost deafening…Dracula thought he'd go mad. This was his life…Darkness…and loneliness…no love…no joy…but there was sorrow…and there always would be. And that pained him, his dead heart throbbed. But then, a light poured into his domain of shadows. And a young woman fell from above. She had long straight black hair, and she was wearing a flowing dark blue gown. Her skin was a creamy white and had sharp curves. He could feel her warmth fill the air…but he could feel the empty feeling consuming her. He had to save her…from his fate. He ran to her, and caught her, unintentionally wrapping his hands around her. He could no longer control what he did. He held her tightly, watching over her, when suddenly she asked:_

_"Are you my angel?" And she nuzzled into him. _

_'Me…an angel…?' He was going to tell her she was mistaken, and push her away. But instead he whispered to her in Romanian, Sweet nothings…and blessings…but, he couldn't understand why. He couldn't remember the feelings he was experiencing…only her scent…he leaned down to kiss her…_

XXX

Dracula jumped as he felt Verona grab his erection and caress it. He cursed her as he moaned from the lustful pleasure she was giving him. Who was that woman in his dream…and she seemed so familiar…

He couldn't stand Verona and the others tormenting him. He pushed them away and rose from the bed. They whined at him as he dressed himself quickly and stormed out of the room.

_'I need to get out…I cannot stand their constant nagging…' _Dracula hissed in his mind. He needed something new, something better. This was the mind set he had for each bride he had taken. Little by little, he lost more and more feeling. Soon he would be nothing but a shell.

Dracula heard music echoing through the streets, judging by the rice thrown outside the church, a young couple had just been wed. Dracula grinned wickedly; perhaps the night wouldn't be a total waste. He entered the large building, the enormous ballroom was lavished in decorations. Many people were dancing around, drinking and making merry as the newly weds danced in the center. Dracula kept his hungry gaze at the bride…his lust overcoming all of his senses. She was gorgeous, her long flowing gown that was strapless, revealing her beautiful neck. He long brown hair cascaded down her back and a warm smile lit up her face as she stared up at her new husband. The Barren, Brom Holdon. Dracula snarled, how could such a filthy pig like him acquire such a lovely bride? Dracula couldn't even begin to fathom, he had met Brom on numerous occasions, and he still had no idea of what he truly was. A monster, heartless, a vampire. Dracula licked his lips, already tasting the blood he would consume as they began their honey moon…

Dracula perched himself outside the balcony to the Barren's room. He closed his eyes and listened to the mindless giggles and releases of kisses that were occurring inside. He laughed aloud when he heard them talking dirty to each other…these young fools knew nothing. Dracula heard the Barren enter the bathroom and peered in to find the bride laying half dressed on the large bed. Dracula grinned as he shifted into mist and entered slipping into the bathroom. He formed back to his human self out of the Barren's vision and crept up behind him.

"Good evening Brom…" Dracula drawled, making the Barren cry out.

"Count Alucard! What on earth…you've frightened me to death! What in God's name are you doing in my bathroom on my honeymoon?" Dracula only stared at his throat hungrily. "If it's because you weren't invited to the ceremony, I'm sorry, but I don't consider us that close…" Dracula pressed him against the counter of the sink. "…or this close for that manner…what are you doing to me?!!" Dracula finally spoke up to him.

"Tell me Brom…what do you think of your wife?" He asked, Brom only stared at him in confusion.

"I don't understand…" Brom said shakily, seeing death flash in the Count's eyes.

"Do you love her Brom?" He asked, Brom nodded.

"More then life itself…" He began talking about his wife, until Dracula interrupted.

"Too bad you will never live to sleep with her," Brom looked horribly confused. "But you need not fret, for I will." Brom stared at the Count in horror.

"What is the meaning of this! What have I done?" Brom cried out, but the Count only chuckled.

"You have done nothing except be at the wrong place at the wrong time. My brides have been unable to satisfy me, but your wife will."

"She'd never sleep with the likes of you!" Brom spat.

"She doesn't have to want to, but she will." He smirked as he licked his lips.

"Tell me Brom, what do you know of Count Dracula?" He asked slowly, Brom's face was a ghastly pale and uncertain.

"That he is the fiend who haunts these lands. Why Alucard, you come here threatening me and my family and you bring up that accursed beast!" Dracula only grinned.

"That I am the accursed beast, how does it feel, knowing that you have been working for me?" Brom's face dropped in horror and surprise as Dracula's teeth lengthened as he leaned in to his neck. He pierced the jugular vein and drank. Until he was dry. Dracula threw the lifeless form to the floor as he wiped his face clean.

"Honey? Are you coming?" Dracula wiped his mouth and replied with a muffled 'fine.' He saw Brom's black cloak hanging on the door. He grabbed it and folded it under his arm and entered the bedroom. The young women was half dressed on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Honey?" She asked, slowly sitting up. Dracula remained silent. She giggled to herself in the dark, waiting for Brom to join her in bed. Dracula grinned as he moved on the bed, and slowly crawled on top of her. She giggled to herself softly as he maneuvered on her in the dark. She had no idea what was happening…and she had no reason to suspect the worst. He pressed his lips against hers fiercely, causing her to jump in surprise. She gasped and moaned in fear and he was forcefully pressed on her.

"Oh my God…" She began to scream, but Dracula grabbed her mouth.

"There is no need to scream my dear. After I'm done it'll all be over soon…" He began to pull off her skirt. She wailed silently as he held her down.

"Shh, my dear. After all, it isn't rape if you enjoy it, and I guarantee you'll enjoy this…"

Deep within Romania, in the famed cursed land called Transylvania…lays a castle. A castle in a place that cannot be found…and that there is no return from, but that is why the devil gave him wings. The infamous Count Dracula cursed these lands. His Brides and he cause fear to run through those lands, killing for blood. Dracula ruled over all in this country, like a shadow that no light could pierce. He was the Prince of Darkness, Satan's son. He sold his soul for another life, and now he had nothing. No heart, a cold soul, he felt nothing. Only sins and it was all he could rightfully remember. But he wasn't stripped of his emotion; he lost it, piece by piece. Nothing could satisfy the empty hole in his soul. Nothing could rekindle his aching heart.


End file.
